Evil Wounds
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The Astro Rangers team up with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to save two friends.


EVIL WOUNDS

AUTHOR'S NOTEDISCLAIMER

I've been watching my "Best of Power Rangers" DVD, which had so many crossovers, it gave me my own idea. This is set in PRIS timeline, pre "Countdown" after Astronema got her mind implants, and crosses over with MMPR. Story is slightly AU in that Kimberly never wrote a breakup letter to Tommy. All characters belong to Saban and Fox Kids.

In a secluded cabin by the lake, Tommy Oliver was playing frisbee with his girlfriend, Kimberly Hart. Suddenly, gray beings appeared.

"Great! Putties!" exclaimed Kimberly.

"What do these claybrains want?" Tommy wondered.

"I don't know," Kimberly answered.

"May I have this dance?" Tommy asked, turning to her.

"Always," Kimberly responded. She took his hand and let him flip her through the air. The two kia-ed as they fought. However, they were soon separated.

"Tommy!" Kimberly shrieked.

"Kimberly!" Tommy cried as the Putties surrounded him. The girl continued to struggle against the dimwitted creatures. Without warning, they and Tommy disappeared.

"TOMMY! NO!" she exclaimed. Meanwhile, in Angel Grove, Zhane, the Silver Astro Ranger, had just found himself surrounded by another swarm of the same creatures.

"Huh? What are these things?" he asked himself. Of course, he used his training to defend himself. But, since he had never fought Putties before, he was soon overwhelmed.

"Andros! I need you! I've been attacked but I don't know by what!" Zhane cried into his communicator. Two Putties grabbed his arms.

"Zhane!" a voice shouted. Andros, the Red Astro Ranger, hurried up to the clearing, only to see them disappear.

"Zhane!" Andros yelled. He stared. "Zhane," he said softly. He ran back to the Astro Megaship.

"Andros, what's going on?" Ashley Hammond, the Yellow Astro Ranger, asked.

"Zhane was kidnapped," Andros replied.

"Astronema?" Theodore Jay Jarvis "T.J." Johnson, the Blue Astro Ranger, queried.

"No, it wasn't Quantrons. It was these weird things with Z's on their chests," Andros answered.

"Z's?" repeated Cassie Chan, the Pink Astro Ranger.

"What could **they** be?" wondered Carlos Valerte, the Black Astro Ranger.

"I don't know. I'm gonna run a search," Andros said, walking up to the computer. Before he could touch a thing, the computer flipped on.

"What the---?" T.J. queried.

"This is a Ranger Alert. I repeat: this is a Ranger Alert," a girl with an Australian accent stated.

"Whoa, Katherine. Calm down. What's going on?" Ashley queried.

"Tommy's been kidnapped by Putties. We have no idea what Rita and Zedd could want with him," answered Katherine "Kat" Hillard replied.

"Putties?" repeated Cassie.

"They're gray beings with giant Z's on their chests," replied Adam Park.

"Hey, those look like the things that took Zhane," Andros said.

"There's another Ranger missing?" Tanya Sloan asked.

"What could they want with Zhane?" asked Cassie.

"Power," Zachary "Zack" Taylor answered.

"Zhane **is** pretty powerful," Andros mused.

"I think we all need to teleport onto your ship," Jason Lee Scott stated.

"Of course," Andros agreed. "Deca, prepare for their arrival," he continued.

"Affirmative," Deca stated. At once, the ex-Rangers felt a familiar tingling sensation come over their bodies. A few seconds later, they materialized onto the ship.

"We have to save them. If Rita and Zedd have Tommy again, he could be in real danger," Kimberly worried.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Ashley wondered.

"Rita and Zedd want revenge on him," William "Billy" Cranston replied.

"What? Why?" asked Carlos.

"He wouldn't work for them after Jason broke the spell. They've always been after him," Trini Quan explained.

"Jason, I'm really worried. I don't want to lose him," Kimberly said.

"It's okay, Kim. I won't let Rita and Zedd have him," Jason promised. Zack, Billy, Trini, Jason, Kat, Rockwell "Rocky" DeSantos, Adam, and Aiesha Campbell placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. Back on the moon base, Rita and Zedd glared at their prisoners, who were tied up to a large machine.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Zhane demanded.

"Well, certainly not **you**," Rita sneered.

"But you'll do," Zedd continued. Tommy struggled against his chains.

"I'm never joining you again! Never!" he shouted. Rita and Zedd cackled.

"You don't have a choice, Ranger. In about one hour, thanks to **this** little baby, your mind will be ours," Rita stated.

"No!" Tommy cried. The two evil beings laughed. Meanwhile, on the Astro Megaship, Andros had just finished helping Jason set up a simulation.

"Okay, I want everybody to go through this at least once. If we're to have any chance of getting Tommy and Zhane out of there, we need to know what to expect," Jason instructed.

"Right," the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers agreed.

"Deca, activate," Andros instructed. The computer did so.

"Wait. This doesn't make sense," Ashley stated, looking around.

"It's the moon palace," Jason answered.

"Okay, be on the alert," Trini cautioned. They ran through the course. During the run, they ran into various monsters.

"Whoa!" Ashley gasped.

"Just fight!" Jason commanded. The Rangers did so.

"Whoa! Who's that?" T.J. asked after a while, seeing a figure in a green costume.

"You just **had** to put Tommy in, didn't you?" Zack grumbled.

"We have to be prepared for that possibility," Jason replied.

"He's right. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right," Kimberly agreed. Then, with fierce yelling, she attacked the hologram. Suddenly, everything disappeared.

"Okay, I think we're ready," Jason stated. On the moon palace, Tommy and Zhane groaned as they felt the energy envelope them.

"No. No, please. Never again," he muttered.

"Aaah! What's happening? It's like I'm on fire," Zhane groaned.

"Jase, where are ya?" Tommy moaned. Little did they know that the Rangers had just teleported to the palace.

"Okay, let's go find them," said the Pink Astro Ranger.

"Man, I wish Tommy was here. He knows this place better than anybody," Jason stated.

"Come on, let's just find him," Kimberly said nervously.

"Jason, I know the palace somewhat. Maybe not as much as Tommy. But...I **did** work here a bit," Kat stated.

"Oh. Sorry, Kat. I didn't realize," Jason apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Kat said. They continued on, with Kat sometimes giving out directions. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly shrieked. She and the other Rangers hurried towards the cry. There they saw Tommy and another boy strapped to a machine.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly shrieked again.

"No. Won't...let...it...happen," Tommy groaned.

"Come on, bro. Keep fighting," Jason urged. Zhane groaned in pain.

"Zhane! Come on, fight," Andros said. Suddenly, the two boys went quiet.

"Uh...oh," Zack stated. Zhane and Tommy broke free from the machine.

"Look! They're free!" Ashley cried in relief. She and the other Astro Rangers began to approach them.

"GET AWAY!" Kimberly shrieked. Tommy laughed evilly.

"How perceptive, Pink Ranger," he sneered, his eyes flashing green.

"Tommy? What's going on?" asked T.J. The ex-Mighty Morphin Rangers took stances of defenses.

"Great. Now I think I know how Tommy felt on Murianthis," Jason muttered.

"Ditto," Kimberly murmured. Before they could say anymore, the two attacked. Jason blocked a kick from Tommy. He counter-attacked, but it was also blocked.

"Zhane, stop!" Andros cried, trying to defend himself.

"Why should I? You're a Ranger! An enemy of Empress Rita and Lord Zedd," Zhane snapped, knocking the Red Astro Ranger to the ground.

"Come on, Tommy! Fight their magic, bro!" Jason cried.

"My Empress and Lord demand your demise," Tommy snarled. Meanwhile, Ashley tried to attack Zhane, but he used telekinesis to throw her back.

"Ashley!" Andros exclaimed. Then, "Sorry, Zhane. I gotta stop ya." With that, he concentrated on his friend. Zhane cried out in pain and dropped to his knees.

"Come on, Zhane. Snap out of it," Andros said soothingly. Zhane moaned, then looked up.

"Andros. What---?" he asked.

"You were under some kind of mind spell. I used my powers to snap you out of it," was his friend's response.

"Thanks," Zhane said. Tommy laughed.

"So, you got him back. Congratulations. You got your precious little Ranger back," he sneered. "He wasn't wanted anyways. Empress Rita and Lord Zedd just wanted **me**," he continued.

"Tommy, please come back," Kimberly pleaded. The boy laughed.

"News flash, Kimberly. You are **not** the center of everyone's universe," Tommy sneered, while he knocked Jason on his back. The boy placed his foot against the other's throat and pressed down.

"Tommy," Jason groaned. Kimberly's eyes flashed. She knew that Tommy had only said that to break her. But, it had the opposite effect. Something was rising inside her. Something full of fire and passion. Without warning, she threw back her head and gave out an earth-shattering and ear-splitting shriek. Everyone covered their ears.

"What is that?" Zack asked.

"It sounds like a pterodactyl," T.J. groaned.

"No, it's a crane," Katherine realized. Kimberly's cry continued.

"Tommy," Jason moaned. But suddenly, Tommy's eyes changed back to his hazel color. Then, the green tinge in his eyes came back.

"You're through, Ranger," he said, pressing just a little bit harder. Suddenly, Kimberly's crane-line screech was joined by Tommy's.

"He sounds like a...a..." Trini's voice trailed off.

"Falcon!" Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, and Katherine chorused. Tommy lifted his foot away from Jason's throat and the others rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Man, that was close," the ex-Ranger rasped, rubbing his neck. Tommy rubbed his head.

"Jase, what's goin' on, bro? My head's spinning," he moaned.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Cassie wondered.

"Kim and I were playing frisbee, we got attacked by Putties, I found myself strapped to some machine, Rita and Zedd said that my mind would be theirs...it's all fuzzy after that," Tommy replied.

"The important thing is that you're okay," Kimberly stated.

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

"Jase, tell me the truth: did I hurt you?" Tommy questioned.

"Uh---" Jason hesitated.

"How bad?" Tommy asked.

"You were crushing my throat, bro," Jason answered.

"Aw, man! I'm sorry!" Tommy groaned.

"Forget it," Jason told him.

"How'd you break the spell?" Tommy wondered.

"Your ninja spirits combined," Billy replied.

"Yeah, it was the revolt of the falcon," Adam joked.

"Come on, let's just get out of here," Tommy suggested.

"Good idea," the others agreed. The Rangers began to activate their communicators, but before they could do so, Goldar appeared.

"You will not escape," he snarled.

"Aw, man. I hate when he gets like this," Tommy groaned. Then, he and the other Rangers took stances of defense. With a warrior's cry, Goldar charged! With intermigling karate yells, Jason and Tommy each executed a tornado kick, which knocked the winged monkey to the ground.

"Give up, Goldie-locks?" Tommy taunted. With a growl, the titan disappeared.

"I guess that's a 'yes'," Kimberly quipped.

"Alpha, get us out of here," Andros instructed.

"Right. Teleporting now," Alpha 6 stated. Almost instantly, the group felt the sensation that told them they were moving through the air. Then, they found themselves back on the Astro Megaship.

"Are you guys okay?" Ashley asked in concern.

"I...I tried to hurt you," Zhane realized.

"Zhane, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what you were doing," Ashley said.

"Yeah. We know you wouldn't have done it otherwise," Cassie added.

"How you feelin', bro?" Jason queried.

"I wish I was a Ranger again. I want to kick Zedd and Rita's butts for doing that to me again," Tommy growled.

"Hey, yo, man. Chill out. Kim broke the spell," Zack assured.

"I **hate** feeling like that! All that evil..." Tommy's voice trailed off and he shuddered. Kimberly placed a sympathetic hand on his arm.

"My poor falcon," she whispered. He looked at her sharply. She nodded and he leaned towards her, drawing comfort from her strength.

THE END


End file.
